Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie
| editing = | cinematography = | studio = TV Asahi Viz Media Bang Zoom! Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures Disney XD Originals | distributor = 20th Century Fox Entertainment One Toho | country = United States Japan | language = English Japanese | released = June 15, 2018 August 3, 2018 | location = | runtime = 91 Minutes | budget = | gross = | rating = | book = | wikia = }} Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie is an upcoming 2018 Japanese-American 2D flash-animated science-fiction comedy adventure film based on the manga series Doraemon, produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Six Point Harness. It is set to be released on July 13, 2018 by Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Check out the transcripts of each part of the movie, like Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3 The film is a prequel to Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016 because the events turns out to be Doraemon's fantasy story of what would happened. Synopsis After having a bad day at school, Noby found a gadget called the Hypno-Wheel to make his life awesome. He uses it to hypnotize people when they're getting him into trouble, but the principal has an idea to get Noby expelled for sure. An evil science teacher has a plan to take over the world. Plot To prevent this, Noby hypnotizes her with a the Hypno-Beam he got from Doraemon's pocket. He sees that he has and idea and command her to be a superhero named Mighty Woman. But after ripping his test in half, Noby discover that they can turn Mighty Woman back into Tammy by splashing water on her and can turn her back into Mighty Woman by snapping their fingers. Believing that Tammy will ground him forever, they hypnotise her into erasing her memory about his failed zero on a test. Noby has an idea that he will use the Hypno-Beam to make his life awesome, but Doraemon refuses. The next day, The Principal calls Noby into his office and reveals that he installed many surveillance cameras all over the school and now has a videotape containing Noby's hypnotizing people into making him a king. Now that he finally has proof to use against them after being forced to endure his silly antics, He is gonna show the videotape to all of the students including Mr S. Noby begs him not to do this, but the Principal says that he either get him expelled for this. At the assembly hall, The Principal announces that "this little boy" has did to all the students while not remembering. He is about to put the videotape on and reveal what Noby did, but it got swapped with a Weird Al Yankovic videotape. The students laughed and Mr S. is confused, it turns out that Noby has the real videotape. After being caught by the Principal, he demands Noby to his office but he runs away from him being chased by the Principal. He went into the Security Camera room, only to find out that it has more videotapes of Noby's evidence. The Principal catches him in the act and takes him to detention with Michelle keeping an eye on him. __UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Upon seeing all the disaster, Mr. S angrily demands Noby to the principal's office and to never set foot in this school again. Meanwhile at the Principal's office, the Principal screams and yells at Noby about the school fair disaster at school that Big G. caused and decided to sent him to the juvenile hall, much to Noby's shock and horror. Noby begs him not to sent him there, but he did it anyway. Later, Noby sadly walks home from school, only to see on the living room window that his mom is really demonically-enraged about the incident. Doraemon and Noby witness this happen in being sent to juvenile hall as they both went into the living room window trying to find out what to do, as soon as Tammy walks in upon seeing Noby out of his room and was about to reprimand them, but they used a Hypno-Beam to keep her from punishing them. Noby and Doraemon are on the Goda's Goods building and about to defeat The Brain-Bot. However, due to having no actual superpowers, Doraemon and Noby are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape when their memories damages the Brain-Bot's computer. As Michelle hears their crying out for help, Michelle shuts down the with the help from Doraemon and Noby, The Brainwasher is defeated and arrested. Later, The Brain-Bot exploded, Big G sees this and gets really angry at Noby as they ran back into their house. At home, Doraemon and Noby thanked each other and they thanked Michelle for saving them. However, Michelle told them that the Principal showed many copies of them to the town, much to his shock. A town full of angry people surrounds them, it turns out that The Principal did show copies of the people and started an angry mob to get rid of Noby and his family. Tammy (who is snapped out of hypnotism) burst through the door and is about to double-ground him, but Noby luckily snapped his fingers before being captured by an angry mob, Tammy once again becomes Mighty Woman, carrying Doraemon and Noby away to help him fight them. Everything cuts back to before it happened, revealing all the events was only Doraemon imagining a worst-case scenario for letting Noby uses the Hypno-Beam, it turns out Doraemon was hiding it in his pocket so the future wouldn't end up like this. Noby went into the door, wanted to run away from his home. But as he is about to, but slipped downstairs. Doraemon then said "Well looks like it's your first misstep." In the post-credits scene, Scrooge McDuck (from the DuckTales reboot) appears and tells the audience to go home. Cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a robot cat from the 22nd century. He also narrates throughout the film. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi, a lazy and clumsy boy. **Robbie Daymond as Noby's singing voice, similar to SwaySway from Breadwinners. *Cassandra Morris as Sue, a kind-hearted pre-teen girl.who loves to tap dance, sing, act, recite poems and even wear fancy clothes. *Kaiji Tang as Big G, a strong and tough bully. *Brian Beacock as Sneech, a rich kid and Big G's friend. *Keith Silvertein as Mr S., a school teacher. *Mari Devon as Tammy Nobi, Noby's strict but caring mother. *Tony Oliver as Toby Nobi, Noby's father. *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody, A smart and clever kid and Noby's arch nemesis. New Characters *J.K. Simmons as Principal, the school principal who hates Noby's bad performance and has a plan to sent him to juvenile hall to teach him a lesson. *Kelsey Grammer as John Bridges, a funny and comedic science teacher who is an evil villain known as The Brainwasher and plans to turn children into zombies. *Sam Vincent as Jake, a 10-year-old boy with glasses who is The Brainwasher's sidekick. His voice is similar to Double D from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. *Tara Strong as Michelle, a sweet little blonde-haired girl and also The Principal's favourite student who tattles on Noby. She is designed to be similar to Shrinkin' Violette from The Funny Company and her voice is similar to Toot Braunstein from Drawn Together. *Stephanie Nadolny as Lance, a 12-year-old boy and Michelle's older brother who loves Michelle and helps her. He is seen during Michelle's flashbacks. *Fred Tatasciore as The Brain-Bot, a giant robot controlled by The Brainwasher with the power to turn children into zombies. *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck (Post-credits scene) *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself (Cameo only) Additional Voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Bill Farmer, Debi Derryberry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Marsden, Kari Wahlgren, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny and Grey Griffin. Production It is announced that the third season of the US dub of Doraemon is cancelled and a 2D-animated film is in development. The film was originally going to be distributed by Lionsgate in the US, but following the box-office disappointment of Norm of the North, Bang Zoom! Entertainment began looking for another American distributor for the film. On December 14, 2017, it is announced then announced that 20th Century Fox had acquired US distribution rights and plans to released it theatrically. International sales were overseen by Walt Disney Pictures, with Entertainment One has purchased distribution rights in English-language countries including the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. During development, the film was originally planned for a direct-to-DVD release. But it was changed to a theatrical release due to Teen Titans Go! getting a 2D-animated movie on July 27, 2018, the director asked "If Teen Titans Go! gets a theatrically-released film, why not Doraemon?". On January 10, 2018, When the Teen Titans Go! movie trailer is here, they might know that the Doraemon movie is going to be better than Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. It is announced that the film will be accompanied with the DuckTales reboot episode "Woo-oo" as a featurette. Animation Bang Zoom! Entertainment produced some storyboards and do voice recordings, The animation is provided at Six Point Harness using Adobe Flash, and therefore looks identical to the artwork of the 2005 anime and the manga series. Shin-Ei Animation was originally going to provided the animation for the film, but it was scrapped in favor of Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island. Deleted Scenes 1. There was a unused opening sequence where Huey, Dewey and Louie (in their 2017 designs from DuckTales) greeting to the audicene and starting the movie. However, the director wanted to put them in the opening scene, but the Disney XD executives wouldn't allow it. 2. When Noby begs the Principal not to sent him to juvenile hall, the Principal told him that he can choose between two options. Option 1 is that he has to go to juvenile hall to be taught a lesson, and Option 2 is that he has to pay the damages for all the trouble he causes. Casting The US cast of the Doraemon anime reprised their roles for the film. Kelsey Grammer (Who did Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons) was cast to play the role of an science teacher and evil villain John Bridges, better known as The Brainwasher who brainwashes children into mutated zombies. J.K. Simmons was also cast to play the Principal because of his performance is Khampa in Rock Dog, making him sound like J. Jonah Jameson. There was a rumor that Columbia Pictures produced an English dub of Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend. So they might decided that Tom Kenny could be the voice of Doraemon, but the producers refused to let this happened. Trivia *This is the first Doraemon film to be produced outside Japan since Doraemon: Robot War, which was produced in Taiwan. *The film will be released theatrically with the DuckTales first episode "Woo-oo!" as a Disney XD featurette. *This is the very first time Noby finally stands up against his punishment, which was similar to Butters standing up to his parents in the South Park episode Going Native. *The film uses the July 2017 animation update from the 2005 anime, making the colors more brighter and vibrate just like the Doraemon movies. *It takes place before the events of Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016, as it turns out to be an alternate reality story on what would happened. *The scene where Noby and Doraemon hypnotize his mother into becoming a superhero Mighty Woman is a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where George and Harold hypnotize Principal Krupp into Captain Underpants. *Doraemon and Noby's personalities are similar to George and Harold from Captain Underpants. *This is the first American animated film to be based off a Japanese manga, but it is faithful to the manga series and the 2005 anime series. *There is a running gag where Noby uses the Hypno-Wheel to hypnotize people when they are scolding or punishing him. *This is Bang Zoom! Entertainment's first theatrically-released film. *The film's storyline is similar to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) and Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016). *The film has some serious problems: Noby seems to be less whiny and more like Bart Simpson, Tammy is a bit strict and similar to Butters' dad from South Park, Mr S. and The Principal seem to be really hard on Noby due to his hypnotism and Lana used to hate Noby until she saved him from The Brainwasher. *Just like the US dub of the anime, the film will use Hanna-Barbera cartoon sound effects. *This is the first and only time Noby gets expelled from school, but it turns out it was an alternate reality story because he didn't really get expelled. *This is the first Walt Disney Pictures film to be distributed by another film company instead of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and also Disney and Fox's first co-production since its acquisition with 21st Century Fox. *The film's title "Doraemon: Noby's Big Movie" is a reference to other film titles like Wubbzy's Big Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Category:Doraemon Category:Toho animated films Category:Disney XD Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films